Korin Vanick
Korin Vanick is the father of Selia Vanick, Vayne Vanick, husband of Vanessa Vanick, and serves as one of the Primary Antagonists in the storyline. Appearance Korin appears as a middle-aged man of some characteristic aristocrat. He has green eyes. Light skin. Well-built and muscular. Brown colored hair with a beard. And usually wears the Vanick Family attire for most parts. Personality Personality-wise, Korin is cruel, merciless, ruthless, arrogant, boastful, deceitful, charismatic, cunning, and completely heartless and evil beyond recognition. Korin is a man who views people as nothing but tools to be used and dispose of, and cares less of their feeling. He also doesn't care if people lose those that they love, and he says that they deserve that as a punishment for not being strong enough. This makes Korin a man of high arrogance, and he only believes in the phrase of "survival of the fittest". Korin would even go as to kill those that are tied to those of the dark, even if it involve the innocent. He even deceives his followers into serving his cause, and would plan to betray and discard them when they fulfilled their purposes, as he once did to Dr. Mason, but he was killed by Zack before Korin could reveal the truth to him and betray him afterwards. Vanessa states that, while Korin hate the darkness and those tied to it, he even hates weak people for lacking he strength to fight on their own. Zarvik has even stated that, while himself and the Death Brothers are those of pure evil, Korin's own evil in his heart is already vastly superior to their own evil energies, and comments that he is the "blackest heart of evil". This has been proven as Korin throws his heart away to rid of his enemies for eternity, and results in his corpse transforming into a monster of pure and destructive evil that would threaten all of existance and ife. When Korin was 5-years-old, he was young, spunky little prince that loved to play in the gardens. However, this all came to an end when his parents were murdered by three sith lords. This caused Korin a scar in his heart, and began his quest of annihilating all those who are evil and dark, ignorantly not knowing that he is being comsumed by his hatred that would one day bring about his destruction. He even uses people to kill those that they, whether those they love or cherish, in order to achieve his goals. He did this on Selia by implanting the Vanick Root into her forehead, and had Zarvik control her to kill Zack Xargus, as he wouldn't harm Selia of all people. He also shows great anger and frustration to those that have surpassed him, and persistantly refuses to admit defeat against someone from the dark, as he fought Dark Zack and Abyss. Even by Abyss's hand when he dies, Korin has permanently fallen into the void of nothingness for his evil and monstrous deeds from his life, and will never come back from the dead. This was a proven statement that Edward said, become the person of who they were before have vanished when comsumed by their overwhelming hatred and evil within themselves. He is by far the most evil and hateful villain that has ever existed in the story, next to Vrook Lamar and God Almighty. History When Korin was 5-years-old, he lived happily with his parents and always seemed to be training hard to become a great ruler someday. However, on one night, his parents were killed by three Sith Lords, and he witnesses it himself. Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc Powers & Abilities *'Immense Strength:' *'Immense Endurance:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Immense Speed:' *'Immense Reflexes:' *'Immense Power Level:' *'Master Strategist & Tactition:' Godfication *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' *'Shield(s) of Ragnarok:' *'Spear(s) of Ragnarok:' Dark God When Korin is defeated by Zack with the Sword of Naught, he finally falls into nothingness, but his corpse transforms into a true Dark God. His following abilities are: *'Vast Strength:' *'Vast Endurance:' *'Vast Durability:' *'Vast Speed:' *'Vast Reflexes:' *'Vast Power Level:' *'Instant Regeneration:' *'Dark God Cerunga:' *'Dark God Roaring Shockwaves:' Family & Relatives *Korin's Parents: Deceased *Vanessa Vanick: Wife *Selia Vanick: Daughter *Vayne Vanick: Son *Zack Xargus: Son-in-Law Relationships Zack Xargus Selia Vanick Vanessa Vanick Vayne Vanick Dr. Mason Vrook Lamar God Almighty Darth Kraynos Abyss Gabriel Zarvik Qoutes Etymology Trivia *Korin's mai theme song is "The Encounter".﻿